femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Myra Santelli (Girl vs. Monster)
' Myra Santelli' (Katherine McNamara) is the redeemed secondary antagonist of the 2012 Disney Channel Original Movie, Girl vs. Monster. Myra Santelli is the selfish and popular girl who clashes with Skylar Lewis (Olivia Holt). Besides being beautiful and dressed in the latest fashion, Myra is the lead singer of the band, The Backbeats, led by Ryan Dean (Luke Benward). When Myra notices that Skylar is interested in her boyfriend Ryan, she tells her "Stay away from Ryan, or I swear I will make your life miserable". When she is checking the banners and posters for the Halloween concert The Backbeats will perform at, she expresses frustration at the standard of being crooked and having its smaller than the band name. Myra insists on fixing the flag and lace it to Ryan to give upward momentum, despite his protests calling for help from Skylar. She ends up falling down the stairs and hurts her neck, leaving her in a neck brace and is unable to perform at the concert. While Myra is at home with a broken neck, she is seen eating ice cream. Soon, the red smoke comes out and it transforms into Deimata (Tracy Dawson). Deimata possesses Myra's body and goes to the party. While there, Myra publicly insults Skylar for being nervous to sing at Ryan's party. Skylar runs out embarrased and is comforted by Sadie (Kerris Dorsey). A possessed Myra sings in Skylar's place and turns to Theodosia (Anna Galvin) and Bob (Sadie and Henry's monsters). Myra falls downstairs after Deimata leaves Myra's body as Skylar and Sadie find her. Myra informs them about Deimata and how she can possess people, like she did with her. Skylar thanks her, and she and Sadie rush to save the people upstairs. Skylar and her friends try to fight off Deimata, but she doesn't seem able to be stopped. Although Skylar has overcome her fear, she soon realizes Deimata is still feeding off of her parents' fears—about Skylar's safety. Once Skylar gets her parents to trust her, Deimata is weakened and the three friends defeat her and capture her. At the end of the movie, Henry and Sadie are shown having no fear by doing what they are scared about doing the most. Later that day, Skylar and Ryan sing at Ryan's party in his basement. Myra became a friend to Skylar. Trivia *Katherine McNamara appeared as Bryn Breitbart in two 2013 episodes of the TV series "Jessie". Those episodes included "Kids Don't Wanna Be Stunned" and "Diary of a Mad Newswoman". Gallery screenshot_19003.png screenshot_19004.png 9f54846dbda09159499b20cc641cb050.gif screenshot_18989.png EnormousAmusingBelugawhale-small.gif screenshot_18988.png screenshot_18990.png screenshot_18985.png screenshot_18991.png screenshot_18992.png tumblr_nwdwx9991t1she1iko7_250.gif 3jjshg.gif screenshot_18993.png screenshot_18994.png 3jjsl3.gif screenshot_18995.png girl-vs-monster-08.jpg -Girl-Vs-Monster-2012-Stills-kat-mcnamara-38564779-594-395.jpg tumblr_nwdwx9991t1she1iko8_250.gif 3jjusk.gif screenshot_18996.png 3jjuw5.gif screenshot_18997.png 9d00e41161ea2316dfbe97f4038087fb.jpg screenshot_18998.png -Girl-Vs-Monster-2012-Promotional-shoot-kat-mcnamara-38564796-594-395.jpg 11313270_844003159008670_801788449_n.jpg tumblr_nwdwx9991t1she1iko3_250.gif 68e2aa0d8d9ea432baa66019a39f7258.jpg 11350973_949866265062789_2119774692_n.jpg Diemyra.jpg Girl-vs.-Monsters-Katherine-McNamara-31.jpg tumblr_nwdwx9991t1she1iko6_250.gif screenshot_18999.png screenshot_19000.png 14714588_351154548550639_7080781280022888448_n.jpg tumblr_nwdwx9991t1she1iko2_250.gif IMG_201611306_033247.jpg screenshot_19001.png tumblr_nwdwx9991t1she1iko5_250.gif screenshot_19002.png Https---images.genius.com-db59fe754a5ab5822d0eeaa67c3503dd.600x450x1.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:High Heels Category:Jealous Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Redeemed Category:Schoolgirl Category:Snob Category:Stockings or Nylons